


【山花/白魏】偏差

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *双演员AU, OOC*Kiss Cam
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【山花/白魏】偏差

白敬亭鲜少有手足无措的情况。

上次他局促地不知手往哪里摆时还是在某个综艺里，魏大勋前脚刚说完别动我帽子后脚他就伸手把对方的帽子掀飞了。平日里总是笑眯眯又好脾气的青年立刻拉下脸，揪着帽子往桌上一摔，仿佛那是他白敬亭的手，嘭地砸在桌缘上。他当下以为魏大勋又和他闹着玩，打着响指说你这个演技不行再来点情绪，对面的胡一天一边把吸管插进牛奶里一边叨叨着大勋哥你生气啦，压根好像没给他们眼神。魏大勋虎着脸转过头盯了他几秒，也许只有一秒，白敬亭的响指声儿就卡住了，他下意识伸出手握住魏大勋的肩膀，另一只手抬起又放下，最后搁在膝头不停地拨弄着裤缝线。

胡一天像是感应到他们奇怪的气氛，终于站起身把帽子又戴回到魏大勋脑袋上，“来大勋老师，我们再来一次。”他巧妙地往冻结的冰面砸了一块石头，咔嚓咔嚓的裂纹是魏大勋竭力忍住上扬的唇角。而白敬亭像终于恢复运转的留声机，卡壳地说对不起你别生气我不是故意的。

那天录制完节目以后，他先独自一人回到保姆车上，还没等他屁股坐热魏大勋跟着挤了进来。白敬亭吓了一跳，身体下意识往另一处车门挪了挪，“你干啥？”魏大勋晃晃脑袋说我不能来吗？白敬亭点点头，也没再说什么，车里弥漫着古怪的安静。

“我是故意的。”魏大勋忽然开口，他转过头看着白敬亭，眼睛亮晶晶的，“没对你生气。”

白敬亭差点被晃迷了眼，恨不得把包里的墨镜拿出来戴上，还装作早就看穿的样子摆摆手说，“十块钱，不能更多了。”

魏大勋不知道想到什么嘿嘿笑了几声，白敬亭又开始折腾裤缝线。两个人挨得近，他的心跳得有点快，担心魏大勋会发现，可发现了也不会怎样。他偷偷摸摸地看了眼后视镜，魏大勋在旁边啃手指甲，也不是啃，手搁在嘴唇上没动静，垂着眼睛像是在放空。线头被他绕成一个死结，白敬亭忽然失去兴致，这时候魏大勋闷闷地说，“我心跳好快。”

白敬亭的瞳孔猛地缩了一下，“咖啡喝多了？”

“没喝呢。”魏大勋放下手，细长的手指交缠在一起，指腹不停地摸索着虎口，“车里闷。”

白敬亭闻言立刻开了天窗，风裹挟着一股湿热的气息呼呼地灌进来。吹了一会儿又冷了，魏大勋缩了缩脖子，正要让白敬亭把窗户关上，冷不丁被比他小四岁的男孩握住手腕。

“也许是我传给你的……”白敬亭飞快地说。

“感应？”魏大勋愣愣地接下口。

两个人终于在狭小的车内对视，白敬亭扯扯耳垂又摸摸后脑勺，另一只手还抓着魏大勋不放。后者一双琥珀色的眼睛装满他的手足无措，可是温柔与快乐像溢出瓶口的纸星星从眼尾流淌，那一瞬间白敬亭觉得自己的心跳声被无限放大，他甚至能听到魏大勋的心跳声，像有节奏的默契的鼓点。他无暇思考，声带不受控似地发出违背理智的声音，“月、月色真好……”

魏大勋抬头望向窗外墨色的天，月亮在厚厚的云后若隐若现，他眨眨眼睛，白敬亭仿佛看到几颗星星飞上了天空。魏大勋张了张嘴，脸后知后觉地红了起来，小声地咕哝了一句骗人。后来他被经纪人抓了回去，留下白敬亭一个人在车里对着椅背傻笑。有没有月亮又有什么关系呢，他都抓住了星星。

接到电话时白敬亭刚刚得空吃了口饭。屏幕上亮起魏大勋的名字时他愣了下，擦了手接起来一听是井柏然的声音。什么大勋从台上跌下来磕到头现在人在医院，一连串词砸得白敬亭晕头转向，等回过神来已经站在病房门口，直勾勾地盯着躺在床上、脑袋包得像个粽子似的人。

“划了道口子，有点脑震荡，医生说得躺几天，但没啥大碍。”井柏然坐在他旁边，脸上的妆都还没卸干净。白敬亭嗯了一声，冰凉的椅子刺得他一抖，站起来来回踱步又坐回去，最后干脆趴在床边的柜子上。

“别担心。”井柏然拍拍他的肩膀，他顿了顿又问，“你们最近怎么了吗？大勋的状态不是很好……”

白敬亭把脸埋进胳膊里，井柏然后面说什么听不太清了。他想魏大勋的状态怎么会好呢，就连他自己都过着没日没夜的生活，下了戏回到一个人的屋子里盯着天花板发呆。冰箱里的过期蔬菜、开始腐烂的水果、塞满的垃圾桶，还有搬动沙发就会掉出来的不属于他的小挂件都昭示着俩人走在摇摇欲坠的铁索桥上，下面是万丈深渊。他恍惚间听到井柏然说了分手，立刻抬起头来想要反驳，可这两个字像魔咒似地卡在喉咙口，让他半个声儿都发不出来。

井柏然被他发红的眼眶吓了跳，正要安慰几句，魏大勋动了动胳膊吸引了两个人的注意力。床上的人慢腾腾睁开眼睛，稍微转转脖子就被井柏然制止了，后者赶紧按铃把医生护士通通叫来。白敬亭半个身子都探过去，魏大勋眼底的青色、干裂的嘴唇和满脸疲态都让他心里发紧。

魏大勋比他先开口，他问，小白你怎么在这儿啊。

白敬亭想，你都这样了还管我来没来，嘴上却说你少数话，好好休息。

等医生检查完以后井柏然有事先走了，房间里只剩下他们俩。白敬亭把椅子拖得近一点，瞪着魏大勋头上的纱布问，“好好的怎么会摔呢？”

“我也不知道……不记得了。”魏大勋讪讪地笑了笑，“你不用回去工作吗？不是还在拍戏？”

“赶我走啊？”

“不是不是……”魏大勋从被子里伸出胳膊想要抓他的胳膊，半空中挥了几下又放回去。白敬亭大概看出了什么，犹豫了片刻握住魏大勋的手。不知为何这个举动让魏大勋哆嗦了一下，睁圆眼睛盯着白敬亭的脸，仿佛能看出多朵花来。

他忽然有些生气，“干什么？”

魏大勋的声音还有些哑，磕磕绊绊地说，“……我说了？”

“你说了啥？”

“就……这个……？”他像小孩子似地晃晃两人牵着的手，认真地又有些害羞地注视着白敬亭。

白敬亭的心咚咚直跳，下意识攥紧了他的手，“……我们在一起了。”一年三个月又十五天，他在心里说道。

魏大勋出院以后就跟着白敬亭回了家。当初他们在一起没多久在市中心某条弄堂里租了套房子，魏大勋对此毫无印象，他的记忆停留在去年那个综艺里的某个片刻，自己还是个苦苦暗恋的悲情角色，一觉醒来不仅和对方成功牵手，连房子都有了。他越想越觉得像做梦，忍不住笑出声，被白敬亭无情地瞥了一眼。

“干什么？还不让人开心吗？”魏大勋先一步挤进门，被房间里一团糟的景象震惊了。白敬亭关上门把他往里面推，一眼就看到门口的一大包垃圾里全是过去那个魏大勋留下的东西，他不知为何心虚起来，脚后跟把垃圾袋往角落里蹭，最后歪歪扭扭地倚在墙根。

魏大勋从客厅啪嗒啪嗒跑到卧室，又从卧室窜到书房，里面有一台钢琴被他敲出乱七八糟的音阶。他在房间里朝着白敬亭喊道，“我是不是还没答应你啊？”

“答应什么？”

“同居！”

白敬亭正往一次性纸杯里倒水，差点洒出去。他想起来魏大勋有个喜欢的马克杯，转身在橱柜和抽屉里翻起来，结果没找到。他甚至连自己的杯子都没看到，干脆拿着纸杯去找魏大勋，撒谎起来面不改色，“你答应我了，还没搬进来而已。”

魏大勋盘腿坐在飘窗上，屁股下的垫子被太阳烤得发烫，“咱俩……挺好的吧？”

白敬亭额头一抽一抽地疼，他倚着钢琴，手指摩挲着黑白琴键，“……挺好。”

他们昨天好像还在电话里争吵，今天却又回到相爱的第一天。

*

因为受伤魏大勋多出来不长不短的假期，他差不多把宜家看中的小家具通通往俩人家里塞。白敬亭一回到家就看到本应该躺在床上休息的人正坐在小板凳上挥舞着小榔头。

“魏大勋。”他一开口，那背影肉眼可见地一抖，“你把医生的话当耳旁风是不是？”

被点到名字的人可怜巴巴地抱怨，躺在床上太无聊了，白敬亭你家东西太少了，我看什么都缺。

白敬亭插嘴纠正道，“是我们家。”

魏大勋立刻借坡下驴，“对，是我们家。”又敲了三下他终于放下榔头，用六角扳手把每颗螺丝钉都拧紧，等摆正之后白敬亭才发现是个矮柜，被魏大勋抱着放在床边，又摆上一个相框、一个小型香薰机和一盏南瓜灯。香薰和南瓜灯都是魏大勋偷偷摸摸买的，相框原本随意地放在钢琴上，有点格格不入。

白敬亭主动把堆满材料和木屑的客厅打扫干净，为这个家忙碌一天的病号已经惬意地躺在沙发里。他在水池那儿洗杯子，是亲自去商场买的一对马克杯，印着有点蠢的两头熊，搁在桌上也不知在朝谁傻笑。原来这屋子里两个人的东西都挺多，魏大勋不是蚂蚁搬家型的，在确定关系后就大包小包的把家当一股脑都带过来，大到床垫小到牙刷杯，几乎把这个家塞满了。白敬亭没什么要求，他的钢琴和无数双鞋有地方放就行。

热恋中的情侣都不会去想以后的分离，觉得那是不可能的事情。他们当然也没有谈论过，魏大勋兴冲冲搬进来时还说这小屋子他扎根了，铲都铲不掉。两个人的衣服太多了，魏大勋的衣服干脆就摆在行李箱里，懒得再找地方塞。到后来他们争吵到分开，魏大勋直接拖着箱子头也不回地走掉时白敬亭无比后悔当初没多买个衣橱。他不见得直接把橱扛走吧。

“我觉得我可喜欢你了。”魏大勋忽然从沙发里爬起来，一脸正经，除了耳朵有点红。

白敬亭端着两杯茶坐到他对面，闻言咳了两声，“我知道。”

“不可能。”魏大勋翻了个身趴在沙发里，下巴压着一个靠垫，小腿在后面一晃一晃，漫不经心地说，“我上午回了趟自己家。我发现我连行李箱都打包好了，要不是我倒霉磕到头，可能前几天就住进来了。”

那一刻白敬亭觉得呼吸都被扼住了。他直愣愣地注视着魏大勋，好像对方说了什么惊天动地的话。他的记忆飞速倒转到某一天，甚至精确到某一分钟，魏大勋刚刚换下节目组准备的衣服，打着哈欠边看手机边往前走，自己跟在他旁边，扶着他的胳膊带着他一级级下台阶。两个人都顶着乱糟糟的头发，发胶的味道在冰凉的空气里挥发。黑眼圈明晃晃地挂在脸上，布满血丝的眼睛仍强撑着看着彼此，像一对落魄的旅人。魏大勋倚着墙，困倦但又强打起精神勾着他的衣袖晃了晃，小声又快乐地说，“我东西都收好了，明天就可以搬过来……”

“怎么了？”魏大勋的声音将他唤醒，青年抱着枕头挪过来，张开双臂将白敬亭轻轻地环住，“我能抱你吗？”

“你不是已经抱了吗……”白敬亭轻不可闻地叹了声。他侧过身将这个拥抱变得更亲密，胳膊穿过魏大勋的腰将他整个儿圈住。他太久没有抱过对方了，被工作压榨的身板又薄了些，腰上的肉也少了，就连屁股——

“你干嘛呢？！”魏大勋啪地拍掉他的手。

“我提醒你，这屋里就一张床。”白敬亭发挥了无赖的精神硬是揩了一把油。

魏大勋的睡相不能说好，喜欢卷被子和夹枕头。白敬亭经常半夜三更被冻醒，闭着眼摸到被子又扯不过来，干脆再拿一床被子盖上顺便把魏大勋整个人搂住。等魏大勋早上几乎被热醒时才发现他盖着两条空调被外加白敬亭半个身体，难怪做梦梦到被压在五指山下动弹不得。他醒过来以后更舍不得放弃腿间的枕头，拱进白敬亭怀里把他的胳膊当枕头。

两个人再度盖同一条棉被时，魏大勋直挺挺地躺在左边，仿佛俩人中间隔着楚河汉界。白敬亭啪地关了台灯，“你什么睡相我还不知道？”

“我尽量我尽量……”魏大勋老老实实地翻了个身，自从他的睡姿被某旅行综艺的摄像机完全记录下来以后他都生怕自己半夜把白敬亭一脚蹬下去。

白敬亭没什么睡意，等身旁的人传来绵长呼吸声他才小心地调整了姿势，适应黑暗的眼睛在夜里也能描摹他的五官。魏大勋合着双眼睡得安分，头发支棱着，脸被枕头磨得皱起滑稽的弧度。白敬亭开始思考他们怎么就走到岔路，明明是两个相爱的人，在互相袒露心迹的那一天笨拙地亲吻，交缠的手指不肯松开，密合得没有一丝缝隙。就像现在，他握着魏大勋的手，另一只手轻轻地蹭着他的鼻尖和脸颊。魏大勋像感应到了似的吸吸鼻子，又往他这边挪了挪。

他们刚住在一起时恨不得每分每秒都腻在一块，腻在床上也行。洗衣机永远在工作，窗台上晾着五颜六色的衣服。魏大勋瘫在懒人沙发里揉着腰骂白敬亭不节制，像个刚吃肉的毛头小子。白敬亭叼着根冰棍咬了一口塞进魏大勋嘴里，“是谁昨天扒着我不让我走？”

“滚蛋！”

圈内的朋友大多知道他们在一起，摄像机没有拍到的地方肆无忌惮地散发着恋爱的酸臭味。可是爱情和咳嗽一样藏不住，身为列文虎克女孩的粉丝抽丝剥茧理出的时间线和各种同款，以及那些被镜头捕捉到的角角落落里的表情和动作被无限放大。圈里从不缺这样的热点，而被经纪人拿着营销号的小作文逮住时，魏大勋正捧着手机研究去美国的机票和攻略，好像完全不知道网上的腥风血雨。

“你要跑路的话提前告诉我，这样我好找下家。”经纪人说。

魏大勋瞥了一眼他的手机，“这不是后面暂时没行程么……”

只是他们最终也没能去美国。上升期的演员忙到连轴转，几乎以宾馆为家。之后他们没有在任何一个综艺或一个电视剧同框，出席的活动也无一例外巧合地错开。魏大勋在上海三月的细雨绵绵里依旧裹着厚实的外套，白敬亭在如盛夏般的广州为了新戏拼命加练。他们的聊天总是戛然而止，许多消息渐渐地从旁人处得知，好不容易能喘口气在小屋子里过个周末，魏大勋蜷在沙发里塞着耳机看视频，男主角在演唱会上向对象求婚时他忽然说道，“咱俩要不公开吧。”

白敬亭停下打字的手，“……你认真的吗？”

魏大勋摘下耳机，“美国都没去呢，不补偿一下吗？”

“这不一样吧？”白敬亭又开始打字，手机屏幕的光在他脸上映出一小块白色。魏大勋看了看他，把耳机塞回去又默不作声地看起了视频。

是从这个时候开始吗？还是更早以前？一些被他忽略的细节慢慢地清晰起来。白敬亭按了按眉心，想翻个身却发现自己被魏大勋紧紧地抱住，像个极度缺乏安全感的小孩。他没有犹豫地伸长胳膊完成一个拥抱，在寂静的房间里再次听到彼此的心跳。

*

北京直飞洛杉矶要十二个小时，魏大勋在飞机上睡得昏天黑地，到了目的地精神充沛得不行。白敬亭去租车点提完车回来就看到魏大勋坐在行李箱上转圈圈，手里还多了个热狗。一见到白敬亭，他便立刻蹦下来冲着车窗挥手，“年轻人，搭个车吧！”

“自己去放箱子！”白敬亭戴上墨镜朝他指了指后备箱，小汽车咣地抖了一下。魏大勋麻溜地把自己坐进副驾驶，顺手把剩下半截热狗塞进白敬亭嘴里。两个人一路开回宾馆check in，白敬亭把自己摔进床里立刻补眠，留下魏大勋一个人捧着手机在小本子上涂涂画画做攻略。

失去某段时间的记忆真是很奇妙，魏大勋独自在家时把这段时间自己参加的综艺零零散散补了大半。自从《一个人旅行》结束后他再也没有长途旅行过，一开始也只是抱着试试看的心态问白敬亭放假有没有什么计划。对方恰巧杀青了一部剧，这个当口凑得非常巧妙。白敬亭把选择权又扔给了他，“你没什么地方想去吗？”

魏大勋指了指屏幕里在维也纳街头飞奔的自己，“都去过啦。”

白敬亭合上书，定定地看着他，“去美国吧，之前……没时间就没去成。”

车一路往盘山公路开时白敬亭开始怀疑把攻略交给魏大勋是不是个错误的决定。在转了三圈终于找到停车位以后两个人随着人流慢慢往山顶爬。魏大勋全程都神神秘秘的，也不肯让他去查到底是个什么景点，白敬亭看到路边的指示牌写着“Griffith Observatory”，还以为魏大勋心血来潮想去看星星。只是当他们终于抵达山顶时，夜色里洛杉矶无边无际的万家灯火宛如星星一样闪烁。霓虹灯光将整座庞大的城市点亮，顺着条条马路通向遥远的望不见尽头的彼方。

“是不是很美？”魏大勋笑眯眯地说。他倚着栏杆，背后是整座洛杉矶，是薄云、黑夜、灯火和车水马龙。白敬亭往前走了一步，也许是山顶的风太大，他鼻子都有些酸了，额头抵着魏大勋微凉的额头，小声又飞速地说了句对不起。趁着魏大勋没听清又立刻将他抱住，胳膊牢牢地箍着他的腰，没头没脑地说，“咱俩不能去参加旅游综艺……”

“为啥？”魏大勋也回抱住他，周围有些人朝他们吹口哨，他有些不好意思但也没松手，悄悄地把脸埋进白敬亭肩窝里。

“都剪光了呗。”白敬亭说。

魏大勋笑得肩膀一颤一颤，“不能播了都。”

他们一直在洛杉矶逗留了将近一周，直到最后才坐上前往斯台普斯中心的公交车。两个人挤在最后一排分享一个耳机，魏大勋低着脑袋翻看刚才沿路拿的广告手册，白敬亭靠着窗户，车窗外的夜景飞速掠过。如果此刻有摄像机对着他们，那它也不会发现被椅背挡住的角落里两人牵住的手。

魏大勋对篮球的热爱远远比不上白敬亭。自打他有次打篮球骨折过以后就很少和别人玩了，基本上都是自己投投篮球。以前还闲着的时候经常和白敬亭去私人球馆也只负责当一个尽职的球童。可球场外的气氛太热烈了，白敬亭一个不注意就看到魏大勋脸上贴着个湖人的图案，甚至还捏着一支彩笔要往白敬亭脸上画颗爱心。

“诶我画歪了，让我再补一下！”

“你走开！”

白敬亭好几次要摸都被魏大勋拦住说要是花了脸就不好了，他气都撒不出来，最后愤愤地往罪魁祸首怀里塞了一桶爆米花，一个人走在前面找座位去了。

他们曾经一起看过NBA中国赛，和其他被邀请的小生小花挤在第一排当兢兢业业的观众。那会儿两个人还没捅破窗户纸，官方镜头下也不敢有什么逾矩的动作，只有粉丝的饭拍里能窥探到一些朦胧的暧昧。后来当球场中央LED大屏幕里出现两人的脸时，白敬亭鼻梁上的眼镜都滑下去了一点，魏大勋干脆地捂着脸弯腰笑出镜头。他不敢与魏大勋对视，却又借着挡脸的那一瞬间望向对方的眼睛。

他们很有默契地没再提过这个插曲直到在一起。躺在沙发里看球赛时，魏大勋指着电视机里的爱心边框开玩笑道，“还有这个框啊，有这个才亲。”白敬亭说你想多了，镜头才不会给你呢，都没综艺效果。

魏大勋挥着抱枕要揍他，嚷嚷着那又不是综艺，要什么效果。结果被白敬亭轻而易举镇压了，抱枕和遥控器一起滑到地上。

而现在，当斯台普斯中心的吊顶屏幕里再次出现两人时，数千万的观众正注视着他们，起哄和欢呼声此起彼伏。魏大勋愣了愣，红晕立刻从脖子攀上脸颊，连耳垂都弥漫了粉色。他摸摸头发又连连摆摆手，想要捂住脸又忍不住看向白敬亭。他下意识咬着红润的嘴唇，目光游移着，球馆里的灯光都落进他琥珀色的眼睛里，闪闪烁烁的像银河流淌着的星子。

白敬亭忽然想起他们第一个吻，在大雨倾盆的夜晚，他刚刚结束一天的拍摄，手机里连着三四条魏大勋的微信，定位在离剧组不远的一家便利店。白敬亭撑着伞急匆匆地往那儿走，踩到水坑溅起的水花弄湿了裤管。他的男朋友正躲在便利店外的屋檐下，穿着单薄的外套，手里还拎着一份冒着热气的关东煮。白敬亭收起伞三两步小跑过去，拽着魏大勋的手躲进旁边的公共电话亭。他的发梢还在淌水，他抹了把脸，把关东煮塞到白敬亭手里，“还是热的呢……”

全世界都是雨落的声音，可白敬亭什么都听不见，就像现在，千万人的欢呼像被静了音，他的眼里只有魏大勋。纵使发生了偏差，可他们仍坐在一起，白敬亭不信什么巧合，一切都是必然，他们总能又一次相爱。

在这个瞬间他萌生无限勇气，在千万人的注目下，将吻印在魏大勋的唇角。

-完-


End file.
